paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save Alex
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save Alex". Review Title Card: A standard Rocky title card. Scene 1: Marshall is using his water cannon to rinse his pup-house, with Rocky helping him. Rocky says that they need soapy water. Here comes Alex in his “super-trike” to bring them a sponge, but spins out and loses his water bucket and sponge, which Rocky catches. Analysis: **, This had to be Alex’s best scene on the show so far. Everything was fine, and it was funny to see Alex try to act like the PAW Patrol. Scene 2: Rubble is at Farmer Yumi’s, fixing Bettina’s pen. Cali is shown to be playing with a mouse-toy. Chickaletta then comes over and steals the toy, and leads Cali on the barn. Chickaletta then trips, and drops the toy. Cali, in a way to get away from Chickaletta, jumps on the silo, but then realizes that she’s in trouble. Chickaletta then goes to warn Yumi, who then calls Ryder. Ryder is sitting in the Lookout when he gets the call from Farmer Yumi. The Farmer analyzes the problem, as Ryder tells her not to worry. The screen splits to 4 parts. In the top left corner, Chase is eating something out of his dog bowl. In the bottom left corner, Marshall is holding a rag. In the bottom right corner, Zuma is in his pup-house. They all acknowledge the call. Alex follows Marshall. Marshall tells Rocky that he’ll be extra careful to make sure he doesn’t crash into any of the pups. He counts all the pups as they enter the Elevator, including Zuma who just woke up. Zuma says “Why do emergencies always happen during nap time?” They never do, but whatever, that was still awesome line delivery. As Marshall is about to enter the Elevator, here comes Alex who tramples over Marshall sending him crashing into the other pups. Alex apologizes, and the pups laugh. Analysis: ***, That Marshall elevator crash was good. Zuma’s line was awesome, and Marshall was funny in this scene. Lookout: Alex is surprised to be in the Lookout. Marshall is needed to use his ladder to get to Cali. Skye is needed to use her helicopter to bring one of the pet carriers to the silo so they can try to get Cali inside of it. Scene 3: Cali is getting closer to falling off the silo. Ryder, Alex, and the pups race over. Marshall says that he can try to get to Cali, but Ryder says that the distance is too much for his ladder. Alex says that he can help, but Ryder denies him. Skye brings the pet carrier to Cali, who swipes it away. Skye then moves away, as Marshall puts his ladder up to the silo. Cali reaches for Marshall, and in the process loses her toy. Alex picks it up. Cali jumps on Marshall’s head, but jumps back on the silo before he falls down the ladder. Alex tells Ryder that he has an idea, but Ryder denies him again. Alex then tries to tell Ryder his idea again, who listens to him this time, about using the toy as bait to get her to go to Marshall and stay with him. As Marshall grabs the toy, he complains that it smells like cat breath. That’s funny. Analysis: **3/4, Marshall was funny in this scene, but other than that, nothing else really stood out. The animations for Cali were done well, though. Scene 4: Cali is starting to slip more than before, as Marshall uses her toy to persuade her to come to him. She jumps on his head, as they both fall down the ladder. Ryder says that they got Cali down due to Alex, but Alex says that the pups are the real rescuers. Ryder, and pups, and Alex are all back at the Lookout, as Ryder makes Alex a honorary member of the PAW Patrol. The pups all jump on Alex and embrace him for becoming an honorary member, as he calls them all “good pups.” That ends the scene, and the episode. Analysis: *1/2, Just a short little scene for Ryder to show his appreciation for Alex helping him. Final Analysis It gets a 5 out of 10. Why is the episode titled "Pups Save Alex"? I will never know. Anyways, everything was fine in this episode, so it gets a basic score. Alex was fine in this episode, and Marshall was exceptionally awesome throughout. For anything else, read above. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Marshall - Was funny and awesome this whole episode. 2. Cali - Finally has an episode based on her. 3. Rocky - At least he was on the title card. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.67 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode